narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Taida Mazoku
Taida Mazoku (魔族 怠惰, Mazoku Taida) is a S-Rank, Missing-Nin originally from Kusagakure and a member of the famed Mazoku Clan. He was a member of Akatsuki but deserted them, his whereabouts are currently unknown. Background Personality Despite his status as an S-Rank Missing-Nin, Taida actually cares little about this title and often questions why he even has it. He is quite lazy and spends quite a lot of his time sleeping, which he does so much that Taida is able to fall into a deep sleep in a matter of seconds. In contrast to this casual nature of his, Taida has been said to be an extremely violent-temperamental individual, such a statement being even more evident in his younger years. He knows when he is beaten and does not like fighting because it requires so much effort. He In the end he showed that he had absolutely no loyalty toward akatsuki and their plans as once Kisuke ended up being killed he just decided to leave without a second thought. He is also noted to be rather popular with girls; most of whom find him "devishly handsome" and "dreamy". Appearance Taida is a tall, muscular young man with red hair and amber eyes. His red hair is kept short, ruffled, and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face. During his time in Akatsuki, he wore the standard outfit: a long black cloak decorated with red clouds and open toe boots, he wore the cloak open slightly revealing his upper chest and his silver necklace. He wore his Akatsuki ring on his right finger bearing the kanji for "light" (光, hikari) which was orange in color. Abilities Taida is a very powerful and dangerous shinobi and S-rank missing-nin, whose strength earned him admittance into Akatsuki at a young age. Taida was powerful enough to briefly fight against Ken Miyamoto, c:naruto:Kakashi Hatake and Team 10 all at the same time. Taida has displayed some proficiency in Kenjutsu as seen when he used a stolen katana to quickly eliminate several targets. He also displayed a good deal of agility and speed, moving quickly around the battlefield and taking his opponents by surprise. Mazoku Clan Technique Tida's primary battle tactics involve the use of his clans' secret techniques of fire manipulation. His prowess with his clan's secret techniques have gained him mass recognition throughout the world as one of the most powerful member's of the Mazoku Clan. His prowess with his clan's Fire Manipulation Technique is shown to be highly versatile, being able to incinerate an entire forest in mere moments, trap a target in a ring of flames and cloak himself in a thin layer of fire to create an advanced armor. He can create clones using this technique as well. The flames Taida produces have been called "the flames of hell" due to their astoundingly potent and destructive potential, he is skilled enough with this technique to be able to negate multiple high-level water release techniques at once. Intelligence Stats Trivia * "Taida" (怠惰) is translated as "laziness" likely a reference to his carefree and relaxed nature. * If Taida had a Databook page, it would say: ** Taida's hobbies are sleeping, smoking and reading. And he hates games which require a lot of thought such as Shogi. ** Taida wishes to fight nobody. ** Taida's favourites foods are spicy chicken wings, chili peppers and potatoes. His least favourites are ramen, dango and green peas. ** Taida has completed **